Matchmaker
by RoryTheRawry
Summary: While hanging out at Mt. Justice with his newfound friends, Chip unexpectedly becomes a matchmaker. Chip/Wally- Friendship, Wally/Artemis- Friendship/Romance. Implied Conner/Miss Martian. Slight humor.


**Yo, this is Chip. Rory feels like crap right now, and is probably barfing into a toilet as I type. So I'll be taking over for now. Before Rory began to wretch on my shoes, she suggested I write my own story for college credit. So, I'm going to write about my favorite TV show (THAT I'M NOT TOO OLD FOR) Young Justice. Here's the summary in third person:**

**Summary: While hanging out at Mount Justice, Chip unexpectedly becomes a matchmaker. **

**So there ya go. Well, enjoy and stuff.**

Chip had never been so bored in his life.

He was lounging in a chair next to Wally West, who was moving his thumbs at lightning speed as they hit the control's buttons; a bag of chips sat by his side. It was getting tiring watching him destroy goblin-bat things over and over again. He could hear Artemis in the kitchen, cooking something with Miss Martian. Superboy sat on the couch farther away, gazing at the static displayed from the TV before him. Robin was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," he began, and paused when Wally glanced at him briefly; only for him to return back to his game. "I got a question for you." Wally nodded as he finished off the boss of the twelfth level. He shoveled a handful of chips into his mouth and mumbled. "Shoot."

"Do you like Artemis?"

Wally's air system was suddenly cut off as the chips were lodged into his throat. He began to gag, desperate for air. The controller fell to ground with a dull thud. Chip quickly pounded him on the back repeatedly, a bit too forceful than needed. Was Kid really that surprised? It seemed as clear as day to Chip. It was a simple question; why was he so worked up? Wally soon felt a rush of air fill his lungs, and his breath wasn't as shallow as before.

"Well," Chip said, and settled back down into his chair. "Now that you aren't gasping like a fish, can you answer my question? It's not that much of a surprise; don't be so caught off guard." Wally simply glared at him and rasped, "At least I'm not the one with the sister complex." The sixteen year old dismissed the false rumor with a wave of his hand and pointed out a hidden message under Kid's words. "You didn't deny that you like Arty just now. You just used an excuse to change the subject."

Wally stared at him a bit, before laughing. "Man, Chip." He chuckled. "How are you failing Logic Class?" Chip snorted in mock annoyance. "No such thing darling. Now, your answer? This aint Jeopardy." Wally sighed, and glanced towards the kitchen, as if to make sure the girls couldn't hear them. "Look, I'll only tell this to you because besides Rob, you're like my best friend." Chip motioned him to continue. "In truth, I don't know. After Artemis…you know… died, I feel weird around her. But I'm pretty sure it isn't love."

"Over protectiveness?" Chip suggested. Wally sent a playful punch in his direction, which he easily dodged. "I mean, come on. If it's not love, you must at least feel the need to protect her right?" Wally nodded slowly. "I guess." Getting a positive response, Chip continued.

"So maybe one day that protectiveness turns into something more. What would you do then?"

"Dude, I don't know. I'm still juggling school and my super powers; now you're asking me to look into the future?"

"Metaphorically, dork."

"Again, I don't know…. Run away?"

"You can't keep running, Wal-man. I don't care if that's your power."

"Chip, you're confusing me."

"Think about it. When Artemis died in that training program, what did you feel?"

"You sound like a therapist. But, I felt…. Sad. Like, 'I don't want Artemis to die.' Was going through my head."

"No one wants her to die, Wally."

"I KNOW. Everyone feels that way."

"But I mean what YOU felt. Would you miss being called 'Baywatch'? Fighting with her every dang second of your life?"

"I guess I'd be different."

"So keep that feeling with you all the time." Chip preached, and reached for Wally's bag of chips. Succeeding, he proceeded to give Wally girl advice. "Protect her. Don't be so obsessed that you hurt her pride, but try to help her when she needs it. Like what I do with Rory." Wally grinned at him. "Yeah, you're sister's pretty cool, Chip. Hot, even."

Chip gave him a 'WTF' look. "She's my sister. Don't tell me she's hot. She's almost thirteen and you hitting on her disturbs me. Plus, you like Arty."

"No," Wally argued, and tried to get his chips back. "I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I DON'T."

"YOU DON'T."

"I DO."

"Ha! You admitted it!"

Kid groaned, and let his hand fall limply to his side; Chip could have the Doritos for all he cared. "Quit bugging me, okay?"

"I won't."

"Is it only because Rory isn't here?" The blonde practically worshipped Wally. Chip wouldn't dare make fun of her idol in front of her.

"Yep."

"Well then." Wally flopped onto the couch next to Chip's chair. Silence shrouded the area. Only the buzz of static from Superboy's TV echoed through the air. "You know…." Kid started, surprising himself. "I think I like Artemis a _little."_

"I'm pretty sure you do, too."

"What should I do?"

Chip shifted in his seat so he could face Wally. "She's in the kitchen. How about you go talk to her?" Instantly the speedster began to protest. "She's with Miss M. No way will I talk about this kind of stuff in front of her." The Martian wouldn't understand. Chip looked at him as if he was stupid. "So, get her alone and THEN you can talk. Tell her you want to help her as best as you can, but you'll give her space. If you truly care for her, it's best to do that."

Wally gave him his infamous 'Are-you-serious-are-you-really-asking-me-that-I-don't-even' look, but eventually gave in, sighing. "Whatever. I'll go talk to her." And as if on cue, Artemis yelled from the kitchen. "Hey Baywatch, come help us with the cookies! Chip can stay there! We don't need two morons crowding the kitchen." Chip gave the speedster a smug look. "Yes, go on, Wally dearest. Your little spitfire is calling for you." Wally gaze him a puzzled look, but shook it off, and stood up from the couch. He was a few feet away when he realized something. He turned to face Chip. "Why did you ask me anyway?"

Chip figured he should answer truthfully. "I was bored. And I couldn't stand the way you looked at her any longer." Wally stared at him before barking out a laugh. "You never cease to amaze me, Hightower. Rory's lucky to have you." Then he walked towards the kitchen, saying things like, "Sheesh, I'm coming woman!" while the blonde archer continued to shout at him.

The static from the TV continued on, and the brown haired teen turned to look at Conner. He remained unmoving, still in his previous position. The voice of Megan suddenly flooded his ears, and he got an idea; a brilliant idea. He stood up from his chair, and shuffled over to Conner on the other couch. He plopped down next to him, and casually watched the static along with him.

"So Supy…."

Time to be a matchmaker again.

**First story. Woohoo. **

**Look at me, writing my first story. Roo would be so proud of me. Oh yeah, I forgot to do the disclaimer. Oops. Oh well, you get the drift; I don't own it, blah blah.**

**Rory: Because Chip needs reviews and a good response from you readers- for college credit- please review. It'll really help him. *whispers* so he can leave for college and leave me alone.**

**I can hear you.**

**Rory: Gah! Don't do that- Ugh.**

**I think you need to lie down. By the toilet.**

**Review please (I need it. It'll also fulfill Rory's wishes).**


End file.
